Pecar es de Hermanos
by Minette Van Witch Lovette
Summary: Tabla de Pecados para retos a lacarta. Protagonizada con los hermanos Carrow como Claim. Subido:Envidia. Los hermanos Carrow comparten hasta los pecados...
1. Envidia

#1. Envidia.

-¿Te gusta?

La melena rubia de Narcissa se agitó levemente al oír una voz a su izquierda. El rostro que contempló había heredado las facciones firmes y angulosas del retrato colgado frente a ella, en una esquina del salón de los hermanos Carrow.

Amycus sintió sus ojos azules y sonrió, lo que puso de manifiesto sus dientes desiguales, partidos y descolocados por antiguos abusones de colegio. Su cadavérica expresión venía de una piel casi transparente, ajustada contra los huesos, haciendo alarde de su extrema delgadez. Y sus ojos verdes eran de una inocencia que casi siempre inspiraba lástima.

Narcissa Malfoy, por el contrario, representaba la cumbre de los cánones de la elegancia y el estilo. Alta, rubia, perfectamente peinada y vestida. Hasta el brillo de sus ojos encajaba con el de los diamantes que colgaban de sus orejas y cuello.

En ese instante, los dos mortífagos miraban un cuadro de Sir Timothy Carrow, bisabuelo de Amycus, en una escena mitológica de caza.

-Tienes un aire a él.

Amycus se sonrojó visiblemente y desvió la mirada de nuevo al retrato. Odiaba que lo adulasen. Y mucho menos _ella_.

-Lo encargó mi abuela, para dignificar nuestra visión de la familia –fue su única respuesta, esforzándose enormemente en no tartamudear. Con ella, su voz siempre sonaba a trompicones, suave, distante y aterrorizada.

Pero ella fingía no darse cuenta. Amycus era un compañero como los demás; poco destacable, aunque bastante simpático y respetuoso.

Él la adoraba. Soñaba con ella cada vez que la veía pasar, pero sabía que solo podía mirarla y rezar para que no se le notase demasiado. Ella estaba casada, y con un hombre tan perfecto como lo era ella. No le costaba nada admitir en silencio que la envidia le corroía. Habría matado a Lucius si ella se lo hubiese pedido.

Se miraron un segundo. Unos ojos escrutaban con una curiosidad que rozaba la compasión, mientras que los otros luchaban por esconderse, pero que no querían perderse detalle.

Tras la esquina, un tercer par de ojos avistaba la escena, perfectamente consciente de todo el argumento. Con estos ojos negros, fríos y calculadores Alecto miraba a su hermano coquetear torpemente con una mujer casada con un hombre rico.

Habría matado a Narcissa si llega a acercarse a él.

Tomó aire y lo expulsó muy despacio, para intentar controlarse. Luego abrió los ojos, eligió una sonrisa y se encaminó decidida a estropearles la intimidad de su conversación, mientras no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez que ella no tenía envidia de Narcissa Malfoy.


	2. Lujuria

Bien, he intentado hacerlo más largo para serenarme bla bla y no precipitar las cosas, pero en fin. Lo de siempre, que si hay typos o erratas me aviseis, que aquí es muy fácil editar y corregirlos.

Para **retosalacarta** , con objeto de la Tabla de Pecados que llevo eones sin actualizar. En este caso, la historia la protagoniza Alecto en compañía de Dolohov, tengo pensado otro reto que trate exclusivamente de Amycus y así equilibramos la balanza. Basado en el rol Unforgiveables que tan abandonadico tenemos, y en el Dolohov que tan echupendisimamente hace** samejeh.**  
Otras 4.394 palabras para el **quinesob**.

ADVERTENCIAS: GORE. fin. MUY GORE. Lemon mas o menos explicito y sangre. Muuucha sangre

**Lujuria**

No es difícil imaginarse el lugar perfecto para una autopsia. Un mugriento sótano destartalado enterrado en los cimientos de lo que parece una prisión o un hospital militar abandonado. Hierro oxidado, cobre verdoso goteando en nódulos por las paredes, escayola rancia entremezclada con restos de sangre, agua podrida, lamentos de animales. Tablas por el suelo.

Silencio. Que solo se rompe cuando alguien se pierde entre sus muros. O se acerca de forma premeditada, buscando ese olor a cerrado, esa mezcla de objetos de nadie mutilados hasta gemir desesperadamente con cada gato que hace presión sobre ellos.

Ese alguien, sin poder evitarlo, rompió el silencio. Había que arrastrar los pies ahí abajo.

Se movía con cuidado, tanteando el suelo que pisaba. Si fuésemos ingenuos hasta pensaríamos que tenía miedo. Poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza, apartando las tablas a patadas y empujando violentamente camillas podridas que golpean las paredes tambaleándose, amenazando con desmontarse. La figura era pequeña y aparentemente torpe, avanzaba a empujones por esa maraña de polvo y hierro como un elefante por un tramo de selva especialmente espeso; pero poco a poco se fue calmando, a medida que los obstáculos fueron desapareciendo y las baldosas rojizas se intuían con mayor claridad. Es en ese punto cuando, ante un claro de escombros y una mesa metálica sorprendentemente limpia, Alecto Carrow se detuvo.

De entre los pliegues de la raída y oscura túnica que llevaba sacó una varita. Sus dedos rollizos se cerraron en torno a ella, la otra mano buscó a tientas en el techo de la estancia hasta que alcanza un cable. Al tirar de él la invisible horda de lámparas fluorescentes que cuelgan ahorcadas por toda la planta empieza poco a poco a recuperar la vida. Durante un buen rato la sala fue testigo de lastimeros parpadeos y latigazos eléctricos que iluminaban la escena con diferentes juegos de sombras. Al acabar, algunas habían sucumbido a los años y otras, las menos, consiguieron una vez más mantener esa tétrica luz blanca. Todo parecía haber adquirido de repente una escala de blanco, negro y grises, todo menos el óxido brillante de tuberías y baldosas, las uñas rojas y brillantes de la figura y la sangre reseca del suelo.

Una nueva figura apareció en el sótano, más ruidosa que la anterior. Se trataba de un hombre algo mayor, tan antinaturalmente alto como delgado y con la barba de dos o tres días salpicada de canas. Se movía lentamente, arrastrando pesadamente los pies por el camino despejado por su compañera y cargando en su espalda huesuda con un saco de enormes proporciones, tan pesado como para hacerle avanzar más despacio de lo normal. Estaba manchado esporádicamente con costras marrones y negras que por gravedad se acumulaban en el extremo y goteaban hasta el suelo donde, sorprendentemente, los charcos que se formaban eran de color rojo.

La mujer esbozó una amplia sonrisa que obligó a los nódulos de su piel grasienta a recolocarse en su cara.

-Ho, Ho, ho –canturreó entre risitas.

El hombre se paró en seco y le dedicó una mirada desganada y muerta a través de sus ojos grises. La extrema palidez de su rostro se acentuaba a la luz de los viejos fluorescentes, provocando sombras en los pómulos y bajo las cuencas de los ojos como trazadas en su rostro con una cuchilla afilada. En la frente hacia el lado izquierdo, su piel se derretía abriéndose paso hacia la ceja y parte de la mejilla, resultado de una vieja quemadura de ácido no demasiado bien curada. Antonin Dolohov avanzó un par de pasos más y dejó caer el saco sobre la mesa, levantando una nube de polvo y astillas, y una mata de pelo asomó por la abertura. La mujer estalló en una risita nerviosa que revoloteó con el eco como una bandada de murciélagos, y con la misma sed de sangre.

Y no era solo la sed de sangre lo que les llevaba a adentrarse de madrugada en edificios a medio demoler. Tras la muerte de su abuela, todos sus bienes pasaron a manos de la heredera más directa, en este caso, Alecto Carrow, y su hermano Amycus. Ellos lo compartían todo y, a pesar de que en la escritura de la pequeña y mugrienta tienda de artículos para pociones figuraba ella como propietaria, la tienda era y siempre sería de los dos. Tenía pocos clientes que se atrevieran a adentrarse tanto en el Knockturn, así que los dos hermanos se pasaban el día haciendo inventario de toda clase de cosas perdidas por los trasteros y manteniendo las cosas al día.

La tapadera perfecta.

El mantenimiento era sencillo: limpiar el polvo, alimentar animales, regar o alimentar plantas…pero muy de vez en cuando surgía un impedimento, y había que realizar alguna que otra triquiñuela por debajo de la línea de la legalidad para poder seguir a flote. Y en ese sótano, bajo la luz mortecina y el calor asfixiante de una noche de verano, la línea quedaba muy por encima de sus cabezas.

Alecto dio un cauteloso paso al frente saboreando la situación y, como una rapaz que ha visto un roedor, se abalanzó sobre la mesa, crispó los dedos alrededor de la mata de pelo y tiró con violencia. De un solo movimiento sacó una cabeza purpúrea, y de un segundo golpe aparecieron un cuello amoratado y un torso huesudo separado limpiamente de la cintura y los brazos. Suavizó la presión de la mano y comenzó a acariciar la piel congelada de la frente y los pómulos, masajeó los labios azules que caían sobre las comisuras como un helado derretido y presionó suavemente sobre los dientes, notando la resistencia de la mandíbula rígida. Recorrió la barbilla y resbaló hasta la clavícula, contando mentalmente los baches de la tráquea a medida que bajaba, y repitió la operación con las costillas. Los pechos huían a su paso, estrellándose contra la fría mesa metálica.

Dolohov miraba la escena desde lejos. La capucha de la mortífaga había caído sobre sus hombros con el primer tirón dejando que su pelo negro se pegase al sudor de su frente y sus mejillas. Sonreía como quien contempla su plato favorito justo antes de comérselo, y sus manos se movían con una delicadeza digna de un escultor. Se pasó muy lentamente la lengua por los labios, resecos por el polvo. No iba a decir que la escena le desagradaba. Después de todo, él trataba con ese tipo de cosas cada día. Fue el primer cirujano que protagonizó un escándalo en San Mungo, el primero en matar a alguien de forma tan escandalosamente negligente que no hubo influencias políticas capaces de evitarle el exilio al sector privado. Era una operación simple, de rutina, nada que una persona de su capacidad y experiencia no pudiese hacer con los ojos cerrados; en cambio, la sala de operaciones era una carnicería: a los diez minutos la pobre mujer sangraba por todas partes porque su cirujano iba profundamente borracho, y cuando sus ayudantes consiguieron quitarle el bisturí y la varita se puso a intentar continuar con las manos, arrancándole el mutilado corazón a la señora delante de decenas de médicos y supervisores, pálidos de terror. Ninguno fue capaz de detenerlo a la salida del quirófano, empapado de sangre y coágulos de los pies a la cabeza, los ojos grises enrojecidos y dando tumbos como un animal desbocado. Nadie volvió a hablar del incidente, pero a Antonin se le retiró la licencia y se le desterró de la medicina moderna. Hubiese ido a la cárcel de tener peores amigos.

Como resultado, lo que empezó como pequeños favores a conocidos con dinero negro había acabado por convertirse en una consulta privada para aquellos que no desean encontrarse con demasiadas preguntas y que a cambio acepten ponerse en las manos de "El Carnicero de San Mungo". Abortos, extirpaciones, gangrenas y efectos secundarios de la cría de animales ilegales, así como heridas producidas por las propias fuerzas del orden eran las principales demandas que recibía. Y tal vez un poco más a menudo de lo que muchos desearían, una operación salía mal y sus pacientes morían en la mesa o el postoperatorio, y entonces él las metía en uno de esos sacos y las hacía desaparecer.

Y ahí es donde entraba Alecto en escena.

La ley puede catalogar una poción como ilegal basándose en una serie de parámetros, entre los cuales se encuentran principalmente la mortalidad de sus efectos, el riesgo para el que las prepara y la procedencia de los ingredientes. Muchas de las pociones que un mago podría utilizar para la manipulación de estados de ánimo, alucinaciones, etc. no son legales, ya que parten de partes de seres humanos o de animales que dependen de ellos: gusanos, larvas de moscas azules, tenias, planarias, sanguijuelas, fasciolas y una innumerable variedad de insectos. Alecto vendía todos estos ingredientes, y por ello había planeado ese acuerdo táctico con Dolohov hacía años.

Él se deshacía de los cadáveres de sus fracasos médicos y ella conseguía carnaza para alimentar a sus parásitos. Pura cadena alimenticia, todos ganaban. Lo único que tenían que aguantar eran largas noches encerrados en sitios lo suficientemente apartados que pudiesen trabajar tranquilos y hacer desaparecer los restos. Antonin tenía que reconocer que había subestimado a Alecto en un principio. Era capaz de aguantar horas serrando huesos y manoseando vísceras, no importaba el grado de salvajismo de las heridas ni el estado de descomposición, ni siquiera las expresiones de terror de sus rostros desencajados. Ella simplemente reía y hacía bromas, como si fuesen una familia rellenando el pavo de Navidad. Ella era sádica y expresiva, no escondía sus emociones durante las autopsias como la mayoría de la gente porque, simplemente, no tenía emociones. Ni miedo. Ni remordimientos. Simplemente puro placer por su trabajo.

Y a veces, cuando se mordía el labio inferior a escasos centímetros de un cadáver, pellizcando la piel flácida y respirando entrecortadamente, Antonin Dolohov se humedecía los labios con la lengua y se aferraba a sus instrumentos quirúrgicos con una sola cosa taladrando el fondo más perverso de su mente.

Lujuria.

Apartó los pensamientos de un brusco tirón a la mitad del cadáver que aún quedaba dentro del saco y colocó la cadera con las piernas debajo de la otra mitad ante la atenta mirada de Alecto. Aún en la mesa de operaciones, había desmembrado el cuerpo para que fuese más manejable y menos reconocible, cicatrizando con hierros al rojo las heridas y muñones y cosiendo bastamente la cintura como el envoltorio de un macabro regalo, evitando así perder nada de su contenido. Alzó el saco en el aire y lo lanzó a una esquina de la sala, espantando a unos ratones.

-Los brazos están llenos de picotazos de agujas y tatuajes extraños, procura que no los encuentren.

La mortífaga se irguió, colocándose coquetamente el pelo detrás de las orejas.

-Mis pirañas no acostumbran a dejar ni los relojes, Tony. Tranquilo.

El hombre gruñó y sacó su varita, y tras remangarse con cuidado empezó a seccionar la primera capa de piel con sumo cuidado. Con ese hechizo no se cortaba ni un milímetro de más, así empezó a verse la estructura rosada de la tráquea a medida que avanzaba, luego el esternón y lo que quedaba de la piel del abdomen. Ella le miraba cautivada, jugueteando con su propia varita y los ojos brillantes de expectación.

Dolohov se sentía como un mago a punto de hacer un truco especialmente difícil, sin levantar la mirada. Cuando llegó al límite de la pieza, soltó la varita y pasó el dedo por el corte, presionando cada vez más. En su fingido ensimismamiento era capaz de contar los jadeos entrecortados de Alecto, y no pudo esconder una sonrisa. De pronto, alzó la mirada y sonrió sin ninguna alegría, amenazante, colocando las dos manos en los pliegues del corte con que acababa el torso.

-Por cierto… Odio que me llamen "Tony".

Y de un tirón rápido a cada lado y el sonido de rasgar un trozo de tela húmeda, separó la piel del torso de sus huesos. Tal y como esperaba, la mortífaga no hizo ninguna señal de repulsión, sino que siguió de pie petrificada y con la boca muy abierta.

-De acuerdo –dijo alegremente mientras se ruborizaba-. Será mejor que nos pongamos con los huesos, señor Dolohov.

-Será mejor que yo me ponga con los huesos –contestó en tono autoritario.

-Sólo quiere divertirse usted, ¿verdad, señor Dolohov? –añadió jugueteando con las uñas en torno a los labios del cadáver.

-Descuida, pequeña, te dejaré tiempo y sitio de sobra para que chapotees durante horas –comentó esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Sus dedos manchados de sangre coagulada se aferraron con fuerza a su varita, convertida tras un murmullo en un arma capaz de atravesar hueso como una cuchilla radial. Se movía lentamente, esquivando las virutas de hueso que saltaban a medida que avanzaba. De pronto, la varita seccionó una arteria muy bien escondida y un chorro de sangre brillante saltó proyectada directamente hacia la cara del mago.

Alecto rompió a carcajadas ante la mirada severa del hombre, aún con la varita en la mano y la sangre escurriéndole por la cara. Cuando paró de reírse le miró, y la sangre goteaba por las cejas hasta los pómulos, dibujaba las curvas de sus huesos hasta caer con violencia en la mesa y cubría sus labios hasta la barbilla cuando él se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Su cara en estado normal ya parecía la de un cadáver, con lo que ahí, cubierto de sangre, contagiándose de su risa y clavándole una mirada feroz con sus ojos grises, Alecto tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no lanzarse contra él y rajarlo, cortarlo en pedacitos y lamerlo, desbordando algo que no era ni deseo ni pasión, ni ninguna clase de sentimiento. La respuesta era obvia y simple.

Lujuria.

Pero en vez de todo eso, deslizó su mano con timidez por la piel del torso, palpándolo, acortando distancias con él, quien permanecía inmóvil siguiendo su mano con la mirada, los dedos rollizos empapados en sangre moviéndose como una serpiente que sale del cesto de un encantador callejero. Se balancearon por las costillas y palparon la masa gelatinosa del interior con un chapoteo, hasta que al fin rozaron tímidamente la mano inmóvil del mago, que aún sujetaban la base del torso. Éste pareció salir de su encantamiento y levantó bruscamente la mirada, chocando con unos profundos ojos negros rodeados de gruesos y arrugados párpados, entornados levemente. Como si siguiera algún tipo de ritual, la bruja se separó bruscamente y lanzó la mano a la oquedad del interior del torso, haciendo sitio lentamente con ágiles movimientos de dedos y muñeca, palpando el terreno entre los pulmones. Dolohov contempló inquieto el movimiento en vaivén de los órganos arriba y abajo con cada movimiento de Alecto, tragando saliva. No entendía sus reacciones, solamente se trataba de la escena de tantas otras veces: una bruja rechoncha y desagradablemente desproporcionada vaciando un cuerpo mutilado. Nunca había tenido ningún motivo para contenerse.

Esta vez, en cambio, el impulso era demasiado fuerte. Sin pararse a pensar demasiado, hundió la mano en el torso con violencia y se puso a hurgar en su interior, ante la mirada extrañada de la bruja. Sus dedos nadaban entre una solución viscosa, peor de lo que podía llegar a ser la propia sangre. Era como si se viese obligado a recuperar una llave de un charco de lodo, pero añadiéndole el olor a descomposición. Palpó una superficie plana y esponjosa, que se hundió ante la resistencia y desgranó un par de pedazos negruzcos que flotaron a la superficie, y supo que había pellizcado un pulmón. Siguió desplazándose con cuidado hacia donde empezaba a aparecer un entramado espeso que dificultaba su camino, y que tuvo que romper repetidas veces a empujones. Definitivamente, Alecto tenía razón: eso no estaba tan mal.

De repente topó con algo duro, y firme, que se crispó al notar su contacto. Deslizó el índice y el pulgar por su superficie, recorriéndolo como si intentase identificarlo, y se relajó. Volvió a rehacer el camino, y esta vez aparecieron más tras él, envolviendo su propia mano en una tétrica caricia rápida.

El rostro de Alecto se había enrojecido mucho, pero no sonreía. Su mirada estaba fija en el mago, con la boca entreabierta cubierta de carmín rojo. Dolohov miró hacia el cuerpo y vio como sus brazos, enterrados en fluidos humorales, se acercaban tanto que casi chocaban, mientras que sus dedos se enredaban en algún lugar cercano al corazón.

Y de pronto, la bruja sacó la mano como si el interior quemase y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Pásame ese frasco –dijo con normalidad.

Antonin sacó la mano del cadáver muy despacio intentando averiguar qué había pasado pocos segundos antes y se secó el brazo chorreante en el delantal quirúrgico que llevaba en esas ocasiones. Durante las siguientes dos horas siguió seccionando las piezas más pequeñas y delicadas con cuidado mientras Alecto arrancaba sin piedad las otras, y poco a poco fueron llenando una nada envidiable cantidad de botes de diferentes tamaños.

Pero entonces, otra vez. Dolohov erró la dirección de un corte y un chorro de sangre salió proyectado con fuerza, esta vez estrellándose contra la cara de la bruja y resbalando por sus mejillas bulbosas como el agua de un manantial subterráneo se cuela por entre las piedras cubiertas de bloques de musgo. Esta vez, la risa fue para el mago, que empezó con un mormullo entrecortado y fue ascendiendo hasta romper en una carcajada ruidosa. La bruja le miraba furiosamente mientras se acercaba. De pie tras la mesa y cubierta de sangre hasta el pecho, Dolohov no pudo evitar pensar que parecía que ella había matado a su víctima mutilada con sus propias manos en un ataque de ira. De ser así, se lo habría creído.

Y esta vez era su cara la que estaba teñida de rojo, su boca la que goteaba, sus ojos los que pedían a gritos una pelea.

Dolohov se siguió acercando despacio hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la bruja y levantó la mano hasta la altura de su boca, deslizando los dedos con suavidad, apartando la sangre que aún estaba mojada. Alecto contuvo la respiración, entreabriendo los labios involuntariamente. Como si se tratase de un corte quirúrgico, el mago devolvió los dedos a los labios de la bruja y empezó a presionar suavemente con las yemas, haciendo que su mandíbula cediese suavemente y dejase a la vista el interior de su boca, húmeda y roja como la sangre de su cara, de su cuerpo y de los dedos del mago, que ahora continuaban presionando por el contorno de los labios abiertos. Al llegar a una de las comisuras, el índice y el corazón se escabulleron hacia el interior hasta notar la lengua, suave y empapada. Entonces, Alecto cerró los ojos y exhaló suavemente en un gemido oxidado mientras respondía a la intrusión rodeando al enemigo con su lengua, muy despacio. Los dedos del mago se empezaron a mover por el centro de la boca y lo mismo hizo la bruja con su lengua, siguiéndolos de cerca mientras cubría de saliva los coágulos de sangre que los cubrían. Sabía salado y rancio, alimentando sus ansias y obligándola a cerrar la boca en torno a los tres dedos que ahora exploraban por ella. La mano del mago fue retirándose suavemente, arrastrando la caricia de los labios suculentamente ensangrentados hasta perder por completo el contacto.

Por un eterno instante, los dos se miraron. Antonin no sabía si la bruja iba a fingir que nada había pasado, a huir o a matarle. Pero entonces empezó a recorrer esa misma lengua por los labios muy despacio, como si saborease el tacto de sus dedos, miró al suelo y le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona cargada de intenciones. El mago se frotó los dedos pegajosos, recibiendo por tercera vez la tentación.

Y como suelen decir por ahí, a la tercera va la vencida.

Dolohov lanzó una mano al cuello de la bruja, quien ahora se debatía por respirar entre jadeos entrecortados. Tal era la violencia del ataque sorpresa que parecía que al mago se le hubiesen contraído todos los músculos del brazo en un espasmo involuntario, pero Alecto pudo entrever una sonrisa de sadismo en estado puro que hizo que dejase de temer por su vida y comenzase a sonreír. Alzó las manos a su propio cuello y le clavó las uñas al mago en la mano que la aferraba, mientras sentía como se hundían lentamente en la piel y el músculo y escuchaba el borboteo de nueva sangre al salir bruscamente y mezclarse con la que cubría totalmente sus brazos y los del mago. El hombre tuvo que aflojar momentáneamente la presión, el tiempo suficiente como para que la bruja contraatacase y se zafase de su mano. Dolohov se lamió la herida, sintiendo él esta vez el regusto salado y ácido de la mezcla y riendo de forma demoníaca ante este nuevo aliciente. Ahora él estaba de espaldas a la mesa y sintió las duras aristas metálicas incrustarse en sus riñones cuando Alecto le empujó con violencia. Entonces ella se abalanzó sobre él como un felino que por fin acorrala a su presa, con tanta fuerza que la mesa se movió unos centímetros y Dolohov cayó de espaldas sobre ella, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos, y sintió la textura húmeda y resbaladiza del torso descuartizado en la nuca.

Pero no perdió la consciencia ni la sensación de alerta, y cuando la bruja se inclinó él la agarró del hombro y la atrajo hacia la mesa, utilizándola a su vez de apoyo para incorporarse. En cuestión de unos segundos, Alecto estaba recostada sobre la mesa en la misma posición que él antes, furiosa y perpleja. Como un verdugo impaciente, Dolohov se acercó muy despacio, sintiendo el retumbar de los jadeos de la bruja por las paredes del sótano. Ella no se movió. No se defendió. Podría haberse levantado y continuar la pelea, pero tal vez le faltaron decisión y reflejos. Y más probablemente, ganas.

Cuando llegó al borde de la camilla, apoyó su frente contra la de ella sin dejar de sostener la mirada y dejó que los restos de sangre goteasen por su nariz. Ella los recibió con la boca abierta, sin dejar de jadear, y entonces el mago arañó sus labios por la cara de la bruja, entremezclando sangre saliva y jadeos por toda la cara, hasta el punto de que le costaba enormemente desengancharse de esos labios pegajosos que le mordían y empapaban sin piedad.

Entonces, él golpeó la mesa con las manos, introduciéndolas en los restos humanos que aún quedaban encima. Seguía luchando por separarse de los labios y gemidos que le tenían atrapado, y entonces empezó a sentir la textura de lo que rodeaba a sus manos, los restos de tejido pulmonar y un corazón destrozado que había quedado inservible. Sin darse cuenta empezó a masajear la masa pastosa que quedaba en el torso y sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban. Como aquella vez en el quirófano de San Mungo, no era él, no quería serlo. Disfrutaba demasiado no siéndolo.

Alzó las manos con un borboteo y salieron a la superficie envueltas en una nueva capa de rojo brillante. Como si fuese un reclamo, Alecto se despegó y las atrajo hacia así, lamiéndolas con una fuerza y voracidad tales que fueron capaces de provocar un hilillo de saliva resbalándose por la comisura de la boca del mago. Después ella arañó los botones del uniforme quirúrgico que llevaba el mago, pintando de sangre su pecho huesudo a lametazos. Dolohov empezó a recorrer la espalda de la bruja con los dedos y cuando encontró una rolliza masa de carne agarró con fuerza y la alzó hasta subirla a la mesa, como antes había hecho con el saco de despieces humanos. Se lanzó contra ella sin dejarla reaccionar, alternando por igual embestidas y rasgueos de ropa, untándose en los restos del cadáver, que ahora servía de almohada para la bruja. A cada nueva embestida, la ropa iba abriendo paso y los gritos de la bruja eran más feroces, hasta que al final extendió los brazos y estrujó las costillas del torso hasta partirlas. Entonces Dolohov despegó la cabeza de su hombro y suspiró largamente, incorporándose y arreglando lo que quedaba de sus ropas.

Alecto, en cambio, rompió a reír a carcajadas, que se extendieron de forma histérica hasta cubrir de escalofríos a media ciudad. Tardó varios minutos en acallar la risa y poder al fin incorporarse, sus muslos blanquecinos teñidos con la misma sangre que cubría la mesa, el cadáver y sus cuerpos, extendiéndose la brutal carnicería hasta un metro de donde estaban. Dolohov murmuró algo desde una esquina.

-Creo que ya hemos terminado por esta noche.

Alecto saltó de la mesa y se colocó la túnica como una niña que sale de jugar en la arena, y empezó a hacer círculos coquetamente alrededor de los labios del cadáver, cuya cabeza aún quedaba más o menos intacta.

-No me vas a negar que a ti también te ha gustado esto de chapotear en sangre, ¿verdad?

Como toda respuesta, el mago se giró desde donde se encontraba, recuperado su semblante pálido y frío como el hielo.

-A decir verdad, me empalaga. Me va a costar días deshacerme de este olor –dijo-. Vamos, ya no hay nada que hacer con lo que queda sobre la mesa. Tardarás meses en necesitar nada más de mí.

La alegría abandonó el rostro de Alecto, sustituida por una expresión de voraz odio visceral y una serie de murmullos con los ojos desorbitados. Con un crujido salvaje, la mandíbula del cadáver cedió ante la fuerza de las manos de la bruja al abrirla furiosamente. Entonces ella metió la mano con fuerza en la boca, hurgó unos segundos y sacó con violencia un apéndice gelatinoso lleno de venas y carne blanda, chorreando sangre hacia donde no había conseguido llegar antes. Observando la lengua muerta en su mano, Alecto esbozó una sonrisa histérica y miró al mago con unos ojos que distaban mucho de los niveles normales de cordura.

-Me faltaba una última cosa, _Tony _–soltó en tono cantarín y amenazante, ante la expresión perpleja del mago, mudo por la impresión-. ¿Qué te pasa, _Tony_, te ha comido la lengua el gato?


End file.
